To Tibble the Truth
2017 March 12 1997 VHS # 2017 March 12 # Edward and Gordon # 2012 August 31 # Arthur and the True Francine # Lost and Found ---- ---- Synopsis by KorraIsBack Comments by Dw_divastar,DetectiveSokka,& aardvarky_tarrlok. ---- Athens, in Ancient Greece. Diogenes of Sinope introduces himself. He has a dog with him, and a lamp and a staff. He announces he's looking for "an honest man". Diogenes of Sinope was one of the Cynic philosphers, which is why he has a dog with him. That's a particularly bad explanation, so go look it up yourself. I'm sure all the children watching this promptly did so after watching Arthur. :) Arthur's ancient Greek counterpart hurries by. Diogenes puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder as he goes past, and asks if Arthur is an honest man. Arthur thinks he is. D.W. rushes in and says no he's not... D.W.: He took my snowball and he's been lying about it for years... Here's hoping that the snowball incident will be resolved once and for all later this season. Arthur and D.W., or rather Arthur and Delta-Omega, or, which is D.W. in the Greek alphabet, start bickering. But DW knows where he can find what he's looking for, and whispers in his ear. So Diogenes, and his poor old dog set off. *They head through Egypt, past the pyramids, *Diogenes' dog has to push his master on a raft down a river, *Diogenes' dog has to pull his master up the side of a cliff face. They come to a cave, and the dog collapses. Diogenes of Sinope introduces himself again, and again says that he is looking for an honest man. He uses his lamp to light his way as he ventures into the cave. Diogenes: Any honest men in here? He comes across the Tibbles, who are fighting. They say no, just honest Tibbles. They stop fighting and come over to Diogenes, because they want to see his lamp. They start jumping around trying to grab it off him. Diogenes ends up dropping the lamp, which smashes on the ground. Diogenese groans and wonders why he didn't look for the meaning of life instead... ---- ---- Buster is in the park, sitting on a park bench, eating ice cream. The Tibbles are talking to him. They're telling him of the unfortunate demise of one of their friends, Kevin, who was sucked up into a spaceship, because an alien wanted his ice cream. Then the alien wanted more candy. But Kevin did not have any. Kevin tried to bargain with the alien, offering gum, candy, and little pieces of cheese from his pockets, but it was no good. Timmy: The alien took him away, and that was the last we saw of him. Timmy says that all that's left of Kevin is... sniffs, roots around in his pocket, and pulls out a chewed pencil. Buster gasps, and then gets suspicious. How do the Tibbles know all this if they never saw Kevin again? The Tibbles look at each other. And then hear a bird. Timmy says that a bird told him. Timmy climbs up on the bench beside Buster and tells him that the aliens can turn into animals, and that sometimes, if you listen closely, you can even understand what they are saying. Buster turns his head to look up at two birds chirping in a tree. A third bird joins them. Then he looks at two squirrels under the tree. Then a fourth bird flies in to join the other three in the tree. The squirrels hop closer to Buster and start making noise too. Timmy: Can you hear them? Timmy and Tommy say that the animals are saying "iiiiiiiiiiice cream, iiiiiiiiiiiice cream..." Buster screams, freaks out, and runs off, leaving his ice cream, instructing the Tibbles to let the aliens have the ice cream. The Tibbles laugh. Timmy starts to scoff the ice cream, which happens to be the unexpectedly un-exotic "Strawberry" type. Tommy gets mad and asks why Timmy got to start eating it first. Timmy says it's because his stories were better. Tommy disagrees, and tries to grab the container of ice cream off Timmy. They struggle, and end up spilling the ice cream on themselves and then on the ground. * * * The Tibbles, still covered in ice cream, walk along the sidewalk. They see Vicita in her yard playing with a Bionic Bunny action figure, or a doll as they say, and a Mary Moo Cow doll. But it is the Bionic Bunny doll that they are interested in. Tommy has seen a commercial for it -- it can fly! Timmy: Watch this! He walks over to Vicita and greets her, and then asks how her pony is. Vicita says she doesn't have a pony. Timmy acts taken aback, saying that he and Tommy got two ponys for Christmas. Tommy gets into the act, saying that no, it was free, and quickly makes up that they got a third one from their Mom, who sent one from Las Vegas. Timmy agrees, sadly. He forgot about... Thumper, because they never have time to care about him. Vicita forgets about her toys, and pleads with the Tibbles -- she'll take good care of Thumper. Timmy: Ok. Just give us the doll. Vicita admits that the Bionic Bunny doll isn't hers -- it's Alberto's. And her brother doesn't even know she's playing with it -- she's not supposed to. Timmy sighs, and starts to leave, saying out loud that he guesses they'll have to give Thumper to D.W. instead. Vicita tells them to wait, and goes over to get the Bionic Bunny for them. * * * The Tibbles drop Alberto's Bionic Bunny action figure out the second story window, wanting it to fly. It does not fly though -- it falls on the ground and its head and rocket pack come off. Alberto and the Tibbles' Grandma just happen to come across the broken Bionic Bunny figure on the ground at that moment. They seem surprised, and then look up and see the Tibbles looking down at them. Timmy: Uh oh. The remains of Bionic Bunny lie on a table as the Tibbles sit on the couch, discussing matters with Grandma and Alberto. The Tibbles place the blame on the TV for lying to them about the way the Bionic Bunny toy could fly. Alberto: Just like you lied to my little sister, promising her a pony? Grandma wants to know what the Tibble propose to do to pay Alberto back for breaking his toy, which cost $17.95. Timmy roots around in the couch and pulls out a small toy cow. He offers it to Alberto. Timmy demonstrates that the cow moos if you squeeze it. Tommy says it doesn't break when you throw it out the window. Alberto is not swayed by the Tibbles' sales pitch. A plastic cow is not the sort of toy thirteen-year olds play with. Alberto sighs, and makes a deal with the Tibbles. If they promise never to lie again, they don't have to pay him back right away. The Tibbles say he can count on them. Alberto and Grandma do not look convinced. * * * D.W. and the Tibbles are in D.W.'s yard now. Timmy has a plastic kid's baseball bat in his hand, and D.W. is gathering rocks. She has a small pile of them. Timmy is finishing a story, saying that Alberto said they were the smartest kids he'd ever met. D.W. doesn't really believe that. Timmy says that maybe he didn't use those words... Timmy says they could tell that's what he meant though. Tommy happens to have a handful of rocks, and says that he thinks they have enough now. D.W. wants to know why they collected all these rocks. Timmy tells her. Timmy: Play rockball! The object of rockball is to hit the rock as hard as you can with the bat. Timmy hands D.W. the bat. D.W. doesn't look too sure that this is a good idea, and asks if they are sure that they're allowed to play this. Timmy confidently says that they are -- their Grandma doesn't mind. She doesn't want them playing baseball. But this isn't like baseball, because it doesn't have any bases. The camera angle gives a good view of Timmy, with the Tibbles' house, with its many LARGE WINDOWS behind him. Timmy: ...it's a whole different ball game. Timmy yells "batter up" and throws the rock at D.W.. D.W. hits the rock with the bat, and it luckily does not go flying towards the windows. It flies instead out of the yard and hits Alberto, who was out walking his dog. The Tibbles run off. Alberto and Amigo walk up the driveway, Alberto rubbing the side of his head. D.W. gasps and drops the bat. The Tibbles are back on the couch, discussing matters with Alberto and D.W. and Amigo this time. Alberto has the bat. The Tibbles say it is D.W.'s fault this time. She did it. Alberto asks who's idea it was to play baseball with rocks -- a really stupid game that could hurt people. Timmy says they weren't playing baseball. Tommy agrees. They're not allowed to play baseball. They claim they don't even know how to play. They smile, thinking they've gotten away with it. Alberto says that telling the truth is more than just changing the names for things. Alberto says he gives up, wanting nothing more to do with this. He drops the bat on the ground, and walks off, with Amigo following him. D.W. says she wouldn't be surprised if the Tibbles ended up in jail someday, and she walks off too. Tommy looks sad. But Timmy doesn't. Timmy: Wow! We didn't get punished at all! Tommy cheers up. Tommy: Yah! And we didn't even lie! They both look glum all of a sudden, alone in the room. Tommy: Kind of. That night while the Tibbles sit in their beds, Timmy asks Tommy what jail is. Tommy says it's a place where they put grown-ups who have been bad. Tommy knows because he's seen it on TV. It's a room with metal bars, and you can't leave, even to see your Grandma. Tommy: ...and sometimes, you have to stay there for TEN YEARS! Timmy once had a time-out for ten minutes. He shudders at the thought of ten years. ---- He imagines being stuck in a jail with Tommy squabbling with him over who can play the harmonica louder, and who's turn it is anyway... and then having the grown-up convict on the bunk above them reach down, grab the harmonica, and crumble it into bits in his fist. On the backs of the prisoners' striped outfits is a patch with E.C.D.O.C. on it -- Elwood City Department of Corrections, I guess. :) A guard then opens the cell, telling the Tibbles they have a visitor. The other criminals, who are all grown-ups insult the Tibbles as they're led out, calling them the "half truths" and saying "liar, liar, pants on fire". The Tibbles meet with their Grandma, talking to her through a wall of bulletproof glass. She looks happy to see them and asks how the food is. They tell her it's terrible. Grandma happens to have brought a freshly baked cherry pie with her, but then she's faced with a dilemma. What if the Tibbles are lying again and the food is actually really nice? The Tibbles say that now they really are telling the truth. Grandma says she wishes she could believe them, gets up, and gives the pie to the guard instead. He starts guzzling the pie. Tibbles: Nooooo! ---- If that was a "Nooooo!", then that means we're waking up. And we are. Timmy: I don't want to go to jail.Tommy: Me neither! From now on, I'm telling the truth. They both swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, "so help me, Grandma". * * * The Tibbles are out for a walk downtown with Grandma. The Tibbles are each pinching each other. They go past a shoe repair shop, and then see a table outside a shop called "Chez Oncle Pierre" with a plate of free sample cookies on it. Grandma watches the Tibbles eat the entire plate of sample cookies. Then a lady comes out of the store with two packages of the cookies, and wants to know if the Tibbles just ate all the free samples. She does not sound pleased. Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1997, VHS